fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Part of FE Series, or a Spin-Off/Crossover/Related Title? It's placement on the Main Page is fine, obviously. What I'm not sure about, and only due to the lack of info at such an early stage and the quirkiness of having a crossover-type game, is it's inclusion on the Fire Emblem games template. The reasoning is, is this really a part of the "Fire Emblem series"? Or is it a SMT game with heavy FE cameos? Until more info is out, I think I'll take it off that template. See? I posted this on the SMTxFE forum page as well.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) And since Akaneia Saga is categorized as a Fire Emblem game, I didn't think it was too much of a stretch to file this under "Fire Emblem" games. Plus, it has "Fire Emblem" in it's title, so yeah...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :OK, saying that a game that is explicitly announced as a crossover with FE as one of the sides and a collaboration between IS and Atlus "doesn't count" as a FE is a stretch. Also, since you mention it, I think IS has starting counting Akaneia Saga as part of the main series in recent years (as shown with them using "FE14" as an abbreviation for Awakening in places instead of FE13)--Otherarrow (talk) 03:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so I guess we are considering this a Fire Emblem game, but obviously not part of the main series. With the Akaneia saga example, it makes more sense.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) At last, more information! It takes 2 years to get actual information? I know that that is crazy, but at least the newest trailer is more precise. LittleEngines747 (talk) 13:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 :I'm actually intrigued now by the trailer. Either it is my interest in Japan or simply the art and attractiveness in the trailer. ----[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 23:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :As a note, think of SMT X FE as Zelda is to Hyrule Warriors. Credit to The Humble Grandmaster for this sentiment.----[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 23:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Should we move the page? It still doesn't exactly have an official English name, but for now, at least, they're calling it by its Japanese name, should we follow suit Are You Serious (talk) 18:03, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : Moving the page seems more and more desirable. Obviously, the game has a Japanese title now, and not even Nintendo of America is using Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem in their marketing at this point. More and more people are, from what I've observed, begun referring to the game as Genei Ibun Roku or Genei Ibunroku, and even its Wikipedia entry has been renamed to reflect the official Japanese. Hailinel (talk) 21:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Picture deletion. Can I have a reason why my picture was removed please? It was a picture of the un-named character that briefly appeared in the e3 trailer. Torchick11 (talk) 21:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Torchick11 :::The gallery isn't just a landing zone for misc images. We will find out who that is in time, and with clearer pictures too.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought it was good quality, since it was a still taken from the treehouse stream, then cropped :::Torchick11 (talk) 00:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Maiko's name Is it worth pointing out that Maiko's name means "Dance (child)", or would that count as speculation since we still don't what her combat role would be? Are You Serious (talk) 14:10, October 25, 2015 (UTC) It's possible that Maiko's name is a reference to a class she represents (i.e. Dancer), though we don't know what her combat role is yet. It's at least worth noting the meaning on her character page. Hailinel (talk) 18:03, October 25, 2015 (UTC) SMT Terminology/Concepts This being a crossover, this and other pages related to the game will inevitably cover concepts that are native to SMT. As an example, the magic elements are taken from SMT, not Fire Emblem, and they don't perfectly align with the traditional Fire Emblem elements. Some MegaTen games use a "Force" element, others use a "Wind" element; both of which have their own name conventions and are treated as distinct. (This game uses Force, or the "Zan" line of spells rather than Wind, or "Garu.") That being the case, should we really try to stretch these onto Fire Emblem equivalents? Fire Emblem has no ice element among its anima elements, nor does it have an equivalentt to Almighty (ignores resistance to all elements and weapon types), assuming that Almighty attacks are in this game, that is. Hailinel (talk) 01:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Force spells are the equivalent of Wind spells in games that don't separate the Wind and Force elements. In this game, for example, Tsubasa, a Pegasus Knight, is weak against Force spells. Also, Flux is being classified as a Death spell. I just fee like we shouldn't be making more work for ourselves than necessary. Are You Serious (talk) 02:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, most of the non-Persona SMT games use Force in place of Wind; the only games to have them side by side are the early Persona games (and even then, P1 is the only one that has them as Force/Blast and Wind; Zan is Almighty in P2). And yeah, since Tsubasa is weak to Force, it's roughly equivalent to FE Wind in that manner.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:39, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, now that I think about it, would Expel be better treated as Light magic or White magic? Are You Serious (talk) 05:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure. Possibly Light magic. Hailinel (talk) 04:10, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Definitely Light. White Magic in Gaiden is pretty much "any non-offensive magic" regardless of type; the monster summoning Messiah is White, monster killer Angel is Black, Aura Black, Nosferatu Black, etc. On the other hand, Expel is an offensive type; some games even allow it to have spells outside of "small chance instant kill". Healing magic is not Expel, it's either a generic "healing" type not counted in the resistances, or a separate named type.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I know this matter has already been settled, but Elwind is classified as a Force spell Are You Serious (talk) 04:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC)